The road to the throne
by only Black lover
Summary: Au. Loki had always know he isnt Odin's son. When Odin choose Thor to be the next king, Loki wont be able to keep Amalia's promise of never leaving her alone. He would have to choose: does he want to throne of Asgard or does he prefer the princess of Asgard by his side?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my new story of Thor and one of my first fanfics in English, so I hope you like it. The fic won't be too long, and this is like an introduction for everything, so..Enjoy it.**

**I don't own any of the characters bellow, just Amalia.**

**Chapter one.**

Asgard's gardens where especially beautiful in every season. The queen always find some time between her royal duties to take care of every flower that was planted there. She like when her three kids where young and play there, Frigg felt she was protecting them in a way, even if she wasn't there with them to do that. When they grew, the garden still work for the three of them too, Thor, Loki and Amalia, had their own special place, it help them think, and it help then relax.

Loki made sure he wasn't been followed, and practically run to a secluded area in the garden. A small fountain was hidden between bushed of roses and lilies, tall trees surround the area, making it quite difficult for someone to look at the fountain if they didn't get really close to the place.

Angry wasn't even close to the way he was feeling in that moment. He was furious, annoyed, sad, disappointed and many more things he couldn't even think on them for that moment. Loki just walk until he knew no one would see him, he turn around just making sure no one had followed him, and when he look back, he was shock to see the place wasn't empty as he thought it would be in the first place. Amalia was already there, with her back against the fountain, sitting in the floor and her eyes close. Loki stood there for some moments watching her. Her brown hair was nearly covering all her face; while the air makes her curls fly softly. She was in a simple grey Asgard dress, making her white skin look creamier, or that was one of the ideas Loki had when she saw her.

-You know dear brother –she said without opening her eyes and smiling, Loki let out a grunt and Amalia giggle before correcting herself –dear Loki –since he had find out that they weren't truly brother and sister, he had made everything that was possible for him to make her understand that. Even if that mean she stop calling him brother. Amalia only did that to tease with him a bit, she had lots of feelings for the God of Mischief and she knew those feelings will never be as the ones she had for Thor, her real brother –that this is my spot in mother's garden –she conclude once she had giggle enough.

-You should have known I would come here. Aren't you the Goodness of Wisdom and all the powerful knowledge of the world? –Loki ask making her open her eyes and look at him with an evil glare, Loki smile, satisfied with himself, he had manage to joke with her too. Thought his fury was bigger in that moment to keep the games with her, the smile disappears of his lips, Loki look at her straight into his her eye before asking –Do you know why I am here? - Amalia nod her head slowly, she had a sad look on her face, thought she remain quiet, she didn't want him to think she had some pity for him. Loki's anger took resurrect in that moment –I knew it! He would have never picked me to be the king. Am just his pet, his royal act of kindness. I would never be treated as one of his sons. He didn't give me any reason, he just told Thor as if I was nothing there, nothing…

-Loki –Amalia's voice make Loki stop speaking so quickly and all the things he must have save to him just a few moments ago. Amalia watch as he took a deep breath and fix his suit, Loki stood in front of her looking formal and lordly as always. She smiled at him, she like that of him, he could gain control of himself in any situation. Amalia really love Thor, her eldest brother would always be for her, but she knew Loki more than anyone in the kingdom, and thought he would have been a better king. Her brother could be too arrogant sometimes, always thinking in war. But she never said any of this, in fear she will have problems with both men. Amalia got up from the ground, push her hair away from her face and walk until she was in front of Loki –calm down please –she beg caressing his cheek, she had a worried look on her face. Loki stared at her and relax in her touch –things are not over my love, you need to be ready to make some important decisions –she stop caressing his cheek and in that moment, she couldn't look at him straight in his eyes, she just fix her eyes in his chest, where her hand laid now –I have seen very few fragments of your future, little things that I have work myself to know, I don't want you to run in the wrong direction.

Loki holds her hand tightly and lifts her chin, so he could see her beautiful eyes again –what have you saw? –he asks softly, he even fear her answer, he could feel that was something that was tormenting her.

-Nothing exactly, just random visions of you, there is prison and things I cannot understand –she answer him in a whisper –I wish I know more, dark times are coming, frost giants, hurt, suffering… -she stop talking, and a small tear escape from her eyes until it disappear on Loki's tomb, who clean it softly –it keeps playing in my mind and it is hard to make it stop, it's painful.

Amalia push herself into Loki's arms and hug him, she didn't want him to see her crying. He had already had too much with Odin and Thor to make her worried about her. Loki hug her tightly against him, she was the only one that receives physically attention from him, and it was only because since they where children, the two of them have bound together, until he knew, she love Amalia, and he would do anything to keep her at her side.

-We should go –Loki said after he felt she had already calmed down in his embrace. Amalia nodded and clean her face with her hands, without removing herself from Loki's arms. When she raise her head and look at him one more time, she saw his mischievous smile again on his lips. Amalia didn't wait too much, when soon Loki's lips where kissing her passionately, his arms circle her waist and push her up against him. She smiles in the kiss and got into her tiptoes while her arms tangled in his shoulders –how am I going to tell the AllFather that I love his only daughter now? –He asks with this lips very close to hers, his smile still present –I can't be a king now and make you my wife. Know we need to run away, that's a reason why you see me in a prison, Odin would mostly do that if I marry you in secret. But maybe… -he trailed off and Amalia could see how his eyes sparkle with his ideas of mischief –we can trick Thor to make a royal decree that states we need to marry quickly!

Amalia laugh and rolled her eyes at Loki, she knew from past experience that when it came to prank their eldest brother together, they were just the best. She peck him on the lips lovingly, before starting her way back to the castle –don't rush yourself, like I said, this isn't over –she said waiting for him just a few steps ahead of him – thought, that is a very interesting idea you have –she had taking his hand on hers, at least until they knew no one will be watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

Birthday Surprises. Amalia.

Loki squeeze Amalia's hand a bit more harder before letting it go and walking by her side normally. Amalia smile at him. It was as if the both of them where sharing a secret joke, and in a way, it was like that. Not very far away from them, they both saw Thor walking towards them, he stop when he saw them and wait for them. Amalia turn her face to look at Loki, but he didn't seem to mind the presence of her older brother, even for all the anger he had show her a few minutes ago.

"So, you have found her brother" Thor said when they were both in front of him.

Amalia look from Loki to Thor, she was sure that Loki didn't knew that he had to find her in the first place, she had found her just for pure coincidence. She would bet that he had just run away without noticing what his task was. Loki just shrugs before saying "it's not like if you would have been able to find her. You don't even know your own sister" he said mocking Thor.

Thor look insecure of what to answer for some moments, until he look at the both of them and smile "am sure you know her well" he said directly to Loki then he turn to look at his sister "you must be careful little one, you and Loki look like a married couple. You will end up single and beside him for all your eternity!"

"Am sure that won't be a problem" Amalia replied as calm as possible. Thor laugh hardly with that "Why where you trying to find me?" she asked, trying to change the subject of their conversation as soon as possible, by the looks of it Loki was about to do some harm to her older brother, and that wouldn't help her at all.

"Our father is waiting for you in the main hall" Thor answered getting distracted really quickly, just the way Amalia want it "what have you done this time little sister?"

Amalia just nodded ignoring Thor's last question. Most of the time that she spend alone with Loki, he was the one that made up the excuses, but this time, he seems to be more quiet than his usual self, and Amalia didn't blame him at all. But he was the God of Mischief, not her, meaning she just simple suck at lying. So she simply start walking away of them, leaving Thor with Loki, hoping they won't kill themselves while she goes to her father. Amalia stop herself before going too far, she turn around with an idea in her head "Thor, I believe I need to give you my congratulations" she said smiling and walking back to her older brother, so he could hug her tightly.

"Its not necessary sister, we knew I was the king in the first place "where Thor's words while she squeeze her in a too tight hug.

Amalia just ignore him, and concentrate on giving one last Loki of Loki behind them. She was genuinely worried about him, she would have give everything she had just to stay with him, thought she couldn't do it. Loki give her a sly smile, only to try to make her feel better. He knew perfectly well that she wouldn't just congratulate Thor in front of him; it was like if he could read her mind. Once she was out of Thor's arms, Amalia walk away without looking back this time.

The halls where busy with mostly servants of the castle, but she didn't pay much attention to them, she was too busy wondering why her father had ask for her presence. It had happened before, that when she had strong visions of the future; Odin had asked her opinion about certain things that would benefit Asgard. And feeling how bad her head ache, Amalia was sure that they could even be in a war very soon. She always had small visions of the future, but it was weird when they came so strong that would leave her tired and with a strong headache.

When she got into the main hall, she saw her father sitting in the throne, just waiting for her. Amalia got nervous with every step she take, she feel something that push her chest and that air wasn't enough in her lungs for that moment. Thought she ignore the feeling and just got as close as she could of her father.

"I am sorry for the delay Father, my brothers had informed me that you wish to see me" Amalia said giving a small bow to the All-Father.

Odin walk slowly until he was close to his only daughter. He raise her head, with a hand on her chin and examine her closely. Amalia wait impatiently for her father's words, she was getting even more anxious with his actions, it looked like the king wasn't just looking at her face, and he was looking very deep inside her, in her soul.

"How are you my daughter?" Odin asked finally, Amalia let out the air she was holding "I see tired and pain in your eyes".

"Its nothing Father, I just simply have a lot in my mind, am hoping it won't turn into something we need to worry" Amalia answered as honest as she could, she didn't want to explain everything to her father, at least not the part that concern about Loki.

Odin watch her for a few seconds more "let it be like that then" he said offering his arm to her, inviting her to walk with him. Amalia smile weakly and took Odin's arm. Odin guide her out of the main hall, to the busy hallway one more time. A few servants stop what they were doing and bow to the both of them, until they continue their work with a hand motion of Odin "it's your birthday my daughter, everyone always work hard for your, to get your banquet ready for tonight" Amalia didn't said anything to that, she just smile. She didn't like those banquets at all, she just show up to them because it was her duty as a princess "your brother finally will share one of them with you, he had always complain how servants work more for you. Have you heard the news about Thor?" Amalia giggle with her own memories and nodded her head, servants admire Thor, but they like more how Amalia could be all sweat for them "then I hope you don't mind we celebrate for him either".

"Of course not, father" Amalia said, they have arrived to a terrace. Odin let go of her hand and she walk absorb looking at the view of Asgard in front of her "what is it that you wanted of me?"She asks after a few moments she had observed the view that surround her, the curiosity winning the nervous part inside her. It was weird that her father had brought her to a very secluded area of the castle to talk with her.

Odin was in the balcony beside her, and just when Amalia saw the look on his face, she knew she should have stay quiet "I hope this news don't trouble you, at least most of the maidens would be happy to heard this, I believe" Odin said with a smug smile on his face, Amalia tighten the grip she had on the balcony "with Thor's imminent coronation, I don't have more options than give your hand in marriage. Your mother have surely told you about all of this, the whole process. The contenders would be presented to you in the few next days, your mother and I will work hard to find you the best ones. This is serious Amalia, I won't tolerate fights, jokes or anything that would make this young men leave".

"But…"Amalia was simply speechless, her father had said a lot to her and it was too much for her to process all the information quickly. She had talk about this with Loki so many times, neither of them believe that Odin would just continue the Asgardian tradition with her, and also, both of them where actually hoping they could present their relationship to the All-Father before Amalia's engagement. "Father you need to change this!"She squeak finally finding her voice again. She took a deep breath before speaking more calmly again "of course mother has told me about all of this, it's a horrible process! You will choose a group of warriors that you think they are worthy of fighting and paying you the biggest amount of money to married me".

"They won't be paying me Amalia. Its money invested in this kingdom, to the people we served" Odin said sternly.

"What's the difference? You are selling me! This is archaic!"Amalia was starting to get even madder with her father's words; she couldn't believe Odin was willing to do all the process just for tradition. She took her father's hand and beg for one more time "you are the king; you have the power of changing this. Please don't do this to me!"

"Been a king doesn't give me the right of doing things just for my own like. People would think am not taking the best interest of Asgard" Odin answered coldly, and Amalia let his hands go and took one step away from him.

"Thor would do it for me, she would change this for me, he would know how to take care of people without thinking he isn't a good king" Amalia said, tears start falling of her eyes, thought she didn't mind to wipe them away in that moment. She saw her father moving his lips to answer her, thought she couldn't hear him at all. She felt weak, hear head start aching strongly, and all she could do was close her eyes and start taking all the images that were playing in her mind. She wasn't with her father anymore, at least not her mind.

When Amalia open her eyes again, or at least it was what she thought she was doing, she was in her mother's garden. She found herself looking a very young version of her. The little Amalia was crying, curl in the grass hugging her legs carefully, her dress was torn apart from one side and a cut was visible in one of her knees. The little girl was hiding behind some bushes; she didn't want anyone to notice she was there.

Amalia remember that moment, Loki didn't wanted to play that day, so she went to the gardens with Thor, but when her father ask for both of his sons, Amalia insist that she was old enough to return on her own to the castle. Thought on her way back, she had gotten distracted with a butterfly, she fell to the floor and cut her leg with a rock. She was so embarrassed of herself, she knew Thor would be mad with her, because he had offer to take good care of her, and it was getting really late, so she knew her mother would be worried too. But she couldn't come back, so she hides in the bushes.

Amalia saw the moment the young version of Loki ran into the garden, she saw him smile when he heard her sobs. The small version of her lover pick a rose from one of the bushes nearby, and walk slowly until he sat right next to the crying Amalia in the grass.

"Why are you crying my little princess?" Loki asked, like if he was 10 years older than her, thought he was only two years older than her that same day.

Amalia lift her head to look at Loki, her blue eyes were not shinning like usual, and he face was cover in tears "I told Thor I could go back to the castle on my own and I…I…" she couldn't finish the sentence, she sob a bit more and taking a deep breath, she clean her face with her hands "I fell" her cheeks turn red when she said that, Loki smile with a lot of affection towards her "Thor will be mad with me and he is going to do jokes about me with his friends."

"I won't let them do that! No one is going to bother you my princess" Loki said sternly, with his hands in a fist like he was about to punch someone "I promise I will take care of you" Amalia giggle happily with the bow of her brother. Loki then show her the rose she had picked for her, and it was then when Amalia really smile again, forgetting her knee was still bleeding a bit. She picks the rose and peck Loki on his check happily.

The green garden starts to fade around her. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping she will be back with her father on the balcony, but when Amalia opened them, she found herself in her room. With a purple dress her mother had pick for her for her birthday. It was one of her first banquets, one where everything would be for her, Odin had insist she was old enough for that, considering she wasn't allow to go to battles like her brothers, she didn't usually had celebrations like this very often.

She was waiting for Loki, he had promised he wouldn't let her go into the banquet alone. Thought after the conversation they previously had, she didn't know if Loki would be there for her that night. Loki had told her all his feelings towards her, Amalia was sure she share them all, but even if she knew they weren't really brother and sister, she had just stay quiet when she should have said something for him. All of the sudden, Loki open the door of the room, making her jump a little for the surprise.

"Happy birthday!" Loki said offering her a rose that he had magically change to make purple, like her dress that night.

Amalia took the flower with one hand, and look at it smiling, she had to admit she liked every time he did that for her. "Loki I…"she had started, Amalia didn't know simple how to say things, she blush and play with the rose in her hands. Loki look at her waiting for something, and when she remain quiet, he look disappointed, the mischievous smile on his face disappear "NO!"She nearly screams, Amalia didn't want him to think she didn't care for him at all. Before she made a fool of herself some more, she just close the distance between them and wrapping her arms around Loki's neck, she kisses him for the first time "I do love you" Amalia said once they had broke apart.

Loki was the first to disappear that time, Amalia's headache grew, to a point she feel her brain could actually explode in some way. She didn't notice when she had close her eyes, but when she open them again, everything start really quickly. She was sure of something, the thing she was about to see, was definitely not in her past, but probably in her future.

The main hall was full of citizens, roaring and cheating for something Amalia couldn't hear well, she could barely see or remain standing, her headache was killing her. She slowly notices Thor standing beside her, looking at the crowd with a fake smile on his face. Amalia turn to her right side, where she knew Loki was always standing when they were in the main hall for something. Thought to her surprise and disappointment, it wasn't Loki beside her. She couldn't see his face properly, only his lips that where forming a very sardonic smile. Fear ran throw Amalia's whole body, and she couldn't help it, she hold Thor's arm seeking for her brother's protection. Thor growl loudly and move Mjolnir with his free hand trying to scare the man, hugging Amalia protectively with the other.

"Am just trying to hug my wife" the man said holding his hands up like if he surrenders, thought that didn't make Thor let go of his sister. Amalia shiver in Thor's arms, his voice and his smile make her want to run in the opposite direction he was. Frigg steps in, before her son could start an unnecessary fight. Amalia was surprised how sad her mother look, she couldn't hear what she had said to Thor, and neither could she heard what Thor told her when he slowly let her go. Thought she could see the sad look on his face and it was enough to make her fear even more. Two cold and strong pair of hands pushes her away from Thor and grip around her tightly "you are going too paid for this, just wait until we are alone, I will show you to fear your husband". Amalia's face went straight to the throne, she wasn't a woman that would get scared easily, but for some reason, that voice really scared her. And since Thor couldn't do much, his second opportunity of some help was her father. Thought it wasn't Odin the one sitting on the throne, it was Loki, watching them with a death glare on his face. He was the king.

Amalia's headache suddenly changes. Her pain spread all over her body, until it stops in some part of her stomach. She didn't close her eyes this time. She starts crying for pure agony, but she couldn't even make a sound. It was when she notices her hands that she saw the amount of blood she had on them that everything clear and she could see where she was. She was in Thor's arms, he was holding her tightly against his chest, and she saw tears in his eyes, one thing that was really weird for him.

"Am sorry, I should have stay with you, I thought you were safe" Thor said looking desperately around them, thought it seems like no one was near to help them "I shouldn't have gone with Jane, it was my duty to protect you".

Amalia smile weakly to him "you didn't knew, not your fault" she find that it was really hard to speak, but made the best effort to continue "he kill father. I did it Thor, he had to be a king, and Asgard is safe because of him".

It took some moments for her mixed words to do some realization on Thor, his eyes went wide open in pure surprise when he understands them "LOKI! You did this for Loki!" Thor said without believing his own words, Amalia just nodded, too tired to said anything else. "But father told us you didn't love anybody, that you will take anyone to marry you. You should have stay with Loki instead of been with that maniac!"

"He needed to be a king, I just knew it" Amalia said sadly, even in her last minutes, she knew she would have love to live her life with Loki, not to the person that apparently kill her father. Her eyes close, she was too tired to continue. Thought she heard Thor screaming her name and punching the floor, Amalia made an effort to open her eyes one more time "tell him, tell him I love him. You need to do it! Please Thor"

"I will tell him you die for him" Thor said hugging her one last time, before the life was out of her.

Amalia was screaming with all the air she had in her lungs when she find herself back in front of her father. She was hugging herself as if she was trying to remain alive in Thor's arms. She took deep breaths and stop screaming once she saw Odin was holding her and that two guards had come to see why she was screaming. Odin dismissed them quickly and watch how his daughter lean on the balcony for support, trying to calm herself down.

"You hadn't had visions so strong since you where just a child. What did you saw?"Odin ask trying to get near her, but Amalia was simple walking away from her father, not from the man that was about to do her life miserable.

"You will be dead and I will follow you for this stupidity" Amalia answered on the verge of tears, she didn't want him to saw her crying either "excuse me father, I need some time alone". And with that, she runs as quickly as she could to her room.

Odin didn't tell anyone about what he had spoken with his daughter that day. She had spent the rest of the day lock in her room, and respecting her privacy, he prefers to give the news of her engagement in some other moment. Thought when Frigg asks for her only daughter, he had to tell her what had happened.

Frigg just ran to Amalia's room. She knew most of the time her husband wouldn't be as delicate as her with their children, and seeing Amalia's reaction, she was incredibly concern about her. Frigg didn't bother on knocking on the door, she was the queen after all, and she just pushes the door open and closes it behind her. She gasps when she saw her daughter, crying desperate in her bed. Slowly, Frigg walk to the bed and sit there, she caressed Amalia's hair and leave her finish her crying. When Amalia sat beside her, Frigg carefully clean her tears and smile kindly to her.

"Can you tell your mother what you have seen for the future?" Frigg asked carefully, still stroking her cheek. Amalia move her head saying no, but Frigg still smile to her daughter "are you in love my dear?"

The question surprise Amalia a bit, but her mother was still smiling kindly at her "yes" she answer thinking how she really wanted Loki by her side, he could be the only one that could know what had she saw.

As if he was been summoned by some sort of magic, there was a slow knock on the door and Amalia's hearth lose a beat, she knew it means he was coming. When Loki opens the door, she couldn't help on grasping the sheets of her bed, she wanted to run and be hug by his arms. Loki look really surprised to see his mother there, when he went to the castle, he had overheard some guards talking about how Amalia was screaming in Odin's arms just a few hours ago, and he just rush to her room desperate to know what had happened. But he didn't know someone had already done that first. Frigg look between the both of them and between some moments, things got very clear for her. She clean her daughter's tears carefully kisses the top of her head and raise of her bed.

"You are the one that always said future can change honey "Frigg said before getting out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Loki follows her with his eyes; too impress to say anything, when she wasn't there anymore, ran directly to Amalia's side. She told him everything, thought she couldn't told him she had seen her death that was too much even for her. When she was done, he had her sitting in his lap and he was kissing her face and her last tears.

"Seems like father has decided to mess with both of our lives today "Loki said with a lot of hate in his voice. Amalia couldn't say anything, she was just too tired and for that moment, she had to agree with Loki "mother is right; we will find something to do. Rest, I will pick you up later for your banquet "he said placing her in her bed and kissing her lips softly.

"Where are you going?"Amalia asked sitting in her bed, not really wanting him to leave her alone.

Loki remain sitting beside her "I need to read something, I need a plan. Now sleep, I will be back soon. "He asked again, thought this time, Amalia nodded her head and make she comfortable and she was sleep quickly.

Loki kisses her one more time, before getting up and walking slowly out of the room. He was so engross on his own thoughts, that he didn't notice Frigg smiling standing in the middle of Amalia's room. Loki didn't need to find a plan, Frigg had one, she was the Goodness of love after all, and she like the idea, of her two kids together.


End file.
